


"Hauntingly Pleasurable"

by FinalSegaMangaLover03



Category: Reno x Reader (female)
Genre: F/M, FF7 - Freeform, NSFW, Reno x reader - Freeform, Square Enix - Freeform, Turks - Freeform, reno ff7, reno of the turks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSegaMangaLover03/pseuds/FinalSegaMangaLover03
Summary: Reno has a surprise for the reader where he reveals himself as a incubus for Halloween to his beloved.
Kudos: 7





	"Hauntingly Pleasurable"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finalsegamangalover.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Finalsegamangalover.tumblr.com).



Was this a dream? No, it cannot be; it’s all too real. The atmosphere proved it. Candles decorated the strange altar as the nightly wind gently passed by, a strange sensation washed over you. The music that was playing softly was just as alluring, adding more power to him. You heard the slow rhythmic drum accompanied by softest strings enchanting you into Reno’s play. The area was dimly lit sure but his eyes flickered lively like the candles surrounding the place. You could’ve sworn Reno was talking just by his eyes alone; desire was heard the loudest of all.   
“Come here my love” Reno commanded gingerly. You saw his arm lift up, hand motioning you towards him. Obeying his command you walked slowly as the candle light magically altered your clothing to practically nothing as was he. You were stepping right into his lair and that’s where he wanted you smirking endearingly.   
“Good girl, you’ll do wonders for me. And if it’s good as I predict..” he started to speak as the back of his hand trailed from your side of your face down your cheek along your nape. Reno’s gaze followed with his hand examining your luscious curves and feminie physique before fluttering his vision back to your face.   
“I’ll be the one only for you.” he growled lowly as you felt your body shiver. That small sensation shot through you; it felt like lightning within your blood. However, that wasn’t what set you into overdrive so to speak. Those turquoise eyes held your gaze steadily. His lips teased your skin causing it to prickle; they traced along the back of your hand leaving sensual kisses up your forearm, up your shoulder and down around your nape. An audible ‘oh’ escaped your lips as his bodily heat radiated. He was so warm and so hauntingly enticing, you never knew Reno would take it this seriously. He took pleasure and pride in his movements smirking wickedly against your flesh. His voice was a whisper but it tore through you in your ears.   
“Shall I love you? I know your desires, your strengths-....” his tongue touched your lobe within his gentle kisses continuing up along the shell eliciting more moans from you.  
“And your weaknesses…” as he switched from one side to the next, his hands groped perfectly along your shoulders and smoothly down towards your breasts. Caressing within his palms as you began to melted in his grasp. He was strong as you drank in his scent, your body quivered by mere actions. Such a powerful man could break you down like this.   
You didn’t quite see it but his hand held onto a candle. He uttered something in some strange language causing you to obey as the hot sensation of the wax dripped down your body. A spell? Perhaps but not quite. Enchanting his charms as he weaved his manifestations into each word. He was playing with you and was enjoying every second of it as your senses were driven madly.   
“Yes Reno…” you replied, arching your back a bit from the sensual teasing. He chuckled throatly; as his predictions were already coming true. You wished for the wax drippings to be something else that was also hot and invigorating. You craved Reno’s seed as the sudden desire burned inwardly; you wanted to welcome every last drop the man could don onto you.   
“Good girl..” he moaned as Reno’s tongue danced along your nape again drawing you closer into his lap. Occasional nips and ravenous kisses decorated your skin. Slowly his mouth trailed upwards tracing along your jaw, your cheek, and finally hovering a moment before your lips. Your eyes flutter open a bit as you two relished this tension. The warm feeling.   
“Beautiful” he claimed. Smoothly his lips kissed you sending fire aglow within your core. Your hands touched along his chest, the other one rested against his cheek. You both start out slowly with the kiss. He was so pillowy, tender and hot. Tantalizingly irresistible. Those full lips of his raptured you every single time. His well-toned body pressed against yours as you parted your legs locking them along his hips. A small groan came from Reno as the kissing delved deeper, passionate and lascivious. His hips grinded into yours the erection hard and throbbing. Your core was wet and inviting, he knew all of his charms worked on you. Once the kiss broke as you both needed air you couldn’t help but shiver in his grasp.   
“Reno… Ah Reno…” you hitched your voice as his hands traveled down your sides, along your stomach with his mouth suckling the erected nipples. Your body arched again, your hips bucked, your body was screaming, begging him to aid in your release. It was torturous. Your hands curled behind his neck and hairline pulling him closer to your breasts. You bit your lip hissing in pleasure as you felt yourself almost give out due to the temptation.  
“You’re more than ready for me..” Reno also hissed in delight as you whimpered, cooing his name clawing at his body. Your hands travelled along his back, the shoulders, his forearms and down his chest. He felt so good to you as he planted his erection harder against your folds. Nodding your head at his response, his hand cupped your face drawing your vision towards his eyes again.  
“I’ll make it worth your while…” Reno teased again as his erection slipped through causing you both to moan. The heat drove you mad, you felt so full from him. His thumb trailed down and across your lips as your tongue licked the tip of it. He grunted from the sensation pulling you into another lascivious kiss whilst he stroked deeper inside you. You moaned within the kiss.   
“Yes Reno.. more…” you breathlessly cried as he began to pick up speed. He stood up on his knees piledriving deeper. Reno held your thighs up, angling your body just perfectly for deep penetration. Your head flopped back as he continued to hammer.   
“Y/N” he groused. “Damn you’re so wet…” he cursed. You clawed again at his sides as he grunted passionately, throwing his head back a bit as well.   
“You like that?” He asked as you nodded.   
“Yes Reno…” you cried out panting from the sensation. You both neared your climax but he wasn’t quite done with you just yet. He wanted you to take point. To help you remember this night if you haven’t done so already. Carefully he slipped out, pulled you up and laid down on his back, switching places with him as you were now on top. Reno leaned back against the altar as you knelt in his lap creating a ‘lotus’ position. His eyebrow raised curiously as he admired the new view of you. He smirked at your newfound strength as you rode him to suit your desire. Your gaze locked into his, your hands pulled back your hair as you gained balance straightening out your back. Reno’s hands gripped your hips delighted from the motions you rolled. It wasn’t long till your body was at its limit. You felt the build up coming to an end.   
“Ah Reno.. I’m gonna-..!! ” you cried as he felt your orgasm come on hard and forcefully. He cursed out as well as you coated the entirety of his erection.   
“Fuck! You’re so beautiful when you cum for me...” Reno couldn’t hold it any longer. You knelt back down towards him kissing his lips long and impenetrable as he continued to pound harder through your pleasurable high. Soon enough Reno gave in draining his heat deeply. The sensation caused you to orgasm again as he filled you with his love. Hot and generously was he. Just as you wished it to be.   
“Yess…” you hissed again panting together in the moment.   
Once to two of you cooled down a bit from the encounter you turned over towards Reno.   
“Reno. how did you do that?” you asked; still feeling blown away by his newfound character. He smiled and nuzzled against your head.  
“I have a way with the body. It’s a gift and a curse in some cases.” he claimed rather shyly.   
“But so sensually?” You mentioned as his eyes examined the wax seal along your body.   
“Yeah Y/N.. the truth is-.. I’m an incubus by nature..” Reno’s words became softer as they left his gorgeous lips. His face turned away in shame a bit as he realized what he’d done to you. It’s not like he could control his urges so to speak. And even if he could no amount of magic would’ve stopped him from loving you.   
“Like it's a bad thing?” You stated as your index finger guided Reno’s head towards your gaze.   
“I loved every second of it and don’t you dare hold back again. I’m here now, and you can have me as you see fit.” You demanded seductively. His eyes flickered again deviously as you raised an eyebrow smirking devilishly ready for round two.   
“I love you Reno…No matter the circumstances there are.” as he kissed your nape again biting down to cause a louder moan.   
“And I love you Y/N...” he hissed, drawing blood this time.   
“I promise, no hold back for you my dearest” He reassured as the wind picked up again sending the leaves whirling, flames glowing brighter, the magic between you two became more vigorous.


End file.
